Kingdom Keepers: Disney in Digital
by lilo5010
Summary: Aniese thought it was just a modeling job, but as soon as she was sucked into the game, she knew there was now way out.  I'm not great at summaries, but still read, please!


Everything went black. There was a scary silence that Aniese couldn't stand. She tried yelling, but all that came out were pained noises. _Oh, gosh. I'm dead. _Aniese panicked.

But then, she started hearing faint noises of laughter and chatter and light started to leak into darkness. Her vision was fuzzy, but Aniese could make buildings.

Then finally her vision cleared all the way and she could see people,_ cartoon people. Oh my-_.

"Aniese!" Someone yelled her name. Aniese turned towards the voice and saw a lady with a blond wavy hair that she topped off with a blue cap. She wore a white turtleneck with a navy vest over it and a red pleated skirt.

A little confused on how the lady knew her name, Aniese hesitantly walked over. "Uh, who are you?" Aniese asked.

The lady chuckled. "I'm Karen. I'm a guide here at the park and I also help out fellow DVHs like you if needed.

"DVH? As in Disney Virtual Host?" Aniese questioned.

Karen nodded. "You remember your filming for your DVH, right?" Aniese nodded. She remembered it like it was yesterday. During the summer, Aniese and her family had gone down to Florida to visit Finn Whitman and his family. Finn was a DHI over at Disneyworld, therefore scoring his family passes to go whenever they wanted, upon request. Aniese, who thought Finn being a DHI was cool, did some research to see they were expanding DHIs to Disneyland, over where she lived. She found out that not only were they going to need DHIs over there, but that they need DVHs, Disney Virtual Host, for a new game coming out for Xbox called Kinect Disneyland Adventures. DVHs were going to be the DHIs of virtual Disneyland.

After convincing her mom and landing the part, all Aniese had to do next was film for her to be transferred into a DVH. At the filming she met Leigh, Dallas, Bentley and Jay. All of them were in the same grade, but at different schools. She had only seen them once after the filming at the D23 expo.

"Well, being a 'host' is like a façade, a front for park goers so they don't get freaked out about what happens behind the scenes," Karen added.

Seeing that Aniese was still confused she explained more. "Disney villains? Yeah, them, they're real. And they're trying to take over Disney and scare the good characters away." Karen eyes traveled over to Mickey Mouse.

"You, mean, he's real?" Aniese asked with disbelief. Karen nodded solemnly, proving to Aniese that she wasn't just joking.

"Yes. Imagineers, Disney Engineers, having been trying to stop the Overtakers ever since Disney was created. They've been somewhat successful, but they needed someone who could see the Overtakers, thus creating DHIs.

"The DHIs have thwarted many of the Overtakers plans, but the Overtakers are smart. With the release of this game, the Overtakers have inserted themselves into it and are trying to destroy Disneyland through this way since the DHIs can't defeat them here. But the Imagineers have a bit of intelligence too, and created you, a DVH. Now it's you and the others duty to save Disneyland before the Overtakers can, well, overtake it. Speaking of which, where are the others?"

Aniese looked around. "I dunno." She said timidly, a little shaken from all she'd been told.

"Well it won't work with one. One isn't powerful enough. I need you to get in contact with the others." Karen said.

"B-But I don't know where the others are. I have no way to get in contact." Aniese stammered.

"Do it!" Karen insisted sternly, no longer admonishing to Aniese.

"I'll try…" Aniese said apprehensively.

"The fate of Disneyland rest in you and the other DVHs hands. Try to get in contact with them as soon as possible!"

"I will!" Aniese snapped irritated, "now just get me outta here!"

"Suit yourself." Karen shrugged, pulling out a black fob from the breast pocket of her vest. With one push, Aniese was sent back into a spiraling darkness.


End file.
